Ghost on Walker Way
by Pandapandachan19
Summary: Summary: Cole and his family just moved in from the loud and busy streets of Ninjago City to a quiet and peaceful house on Walker Way. While the neighbors are nice and the house is beautiful, something seems off. Can Cole figure out what's with all the neighbors fearing his house? Or the truth behind the noises at night and the mysterious boy in blue who keeps watching him?
1. Prologue-part 1

**Hi! I know I've been gone for so long, (soul searching and school) and during that time I got some great ideas for stories and I will try to update as much as possible! Okay, let's start off this new story with the first chapter/summary.**

**Summary: Cole and his family just moved in from the loud and busy streets of Ninjago City to a quiet and peaceful house on Walker Way. While the neighbors are nice and the house is beautiful, something seems _off. _Can Cole figure out what's with all the neighbors fearing his house? Or the truth behind the noises at night and the mysterious boy in blue who keeps watching him? Could it really be a ghost like the kids at school tell him?**

**Well, now that that's out of the way... Let's start the first chapter!**

"Mom! Do we have to move out of Ninjago City? I like it here! All the kids here are my friends and I'm doing really good in school! Please don't make me leave!" Cole pleaded with his mom for the umpteenth time that day. His big, brown eyes met her hazel ones, and in an instant, he regretted it. His mom's eyes narrowed as she scolded him.

"I've already told you, dear. Your father is so far from work that he never makes it on time! We need to move closer so that he can keep his job. And this city is a bit to _dangerous_ for you, Cole. There are many muggers and even worse, the Serpintine gangs are still on the loose, causing all sorts of trouble! **(The Serpintine in this story is a gang of bad people causing robberies and such. Not snakes.) **I'm just worried for you and your father, dear." She ruffled Cole's head, messing his hair upand he pouted. This wasn't fair!

"Mom, if you knew what was good for me, you'd let me stay! Please, why not you and me just stay and we can visit dad on the weekends! Then we would all be happy!"

"No means no, Cole." His mother kneeled down to his height and smiled. "Now, why don't you load up all your Clutch Powers comic books and get ready to leave. It'll just be you and me until your father gets back at 9."

Grumbling softly to himself as he trudged up the stairs, Cole wished he could stay here with his mom and never leave. While he didn't know it yet, destiny had decided to treat him kindly and give him a _ghostly_ adventure. One he would never forget.

* * *

><p>The house house was old. It was also dusty. These two things made Cole dislike the house even more than he already had before. On the front of the large, white house the address read: 52894 Walker Way.<p>

"Walker Way!" Cole's father beamed. "Such a quaint name for such a large house! This will be perfect for us, don't you think, Cole?"

Cole mumbled under his breath and looked up at the attic window. Did the curtains just move? No one was in the house and none of the windows were open, so it must have just been his imagination, right?

"Hey, dad, can I put my stuff up in the attic? The view looks pretty cool and it would give me a chance to check out the house."

Looking up at his dad, Cole could tell something was wrong. His dad's face had visibly paled and he looked faint.

"Cole, we have one rule in this house that is VERY important. You are to never, ever open the attic doors unless told to. Okay?"

Finding his father's actions strange, Cole decided to play along and nodded.

"Okay then. Family, time to get unpacked!"

Carrying a massive amount of Clutch Powers comic books, sketch books, and toy ninjas and Samurais, Cole stepped into the his large bedroom at the end of the hall. The room was blue all over. Blue wallpaper, blue bed sheets, even the doors and shelves were blue!

'Wow, this room is huge!' Cole thought to himself in awe. 'Whoever lived in here must have been really rich!' Suddenly, a small gust of wind blew past him and he shivered. The windows weren't open, so what was the gust of wind about? Shrugging it off as nothing, Cole quickly ran down the stairs to where his parents were talking about their plans for their first night out.

"There's a movie theater downtown, dear. I say we go and watch the latest Clutch Powers movie with Cole. He'd love it if he could find some boys his age that like the same thing he does."

"Then we should go to this restaurant that I heard about on the radio. _Wu's Noodles and Tea _sound like a great way to end the night!"

"Alright, I'll just go and get-"

CRASH! BANG!

Cole jumped back in surprise and fell on his mother, who in turn, fell on his father. After a minute or so to realize the situation, they all burst out laughing.

"Ah," Cole's mother gasped between laughs. "One of my old shelves in my room must have fallen down. I put too much on it, I guess." She stood up and brushed herself off.

"Lou, could you help me fix the shelf really quickly? Then we can get started on our Fun Night!"

"Of course I can, Stella! I'll go get the tools from the garage and Cole, you go get ready with sweatshirt wear, okay?"

Cole smiled and ran upstairs, but he had other more troubling thoughts on his mind. There was one thing he knew for sure. That sound hadn't come from his parent's room. It had come from the attic.

* * *

><p>"That was the BEST NIGHT EVER! Thank you so much mom and dad!" Cole grinned as they walked out of the restaurant. At the movie theater, they were the first ones to get in, so they were able to get the best seats (the connected ones!) and at Wu's they had some of the best noodles there! Cole couldn't believe his luck as he watched Chief Garmadon slice the noodles and fry them perfectly! It was an amazing night!<p>

"Alright, Cole. Time to head to bed." His mother smiled at him. Wordlessly, he dashed up the stairs and jumped into his room. Looking around for his pajama dresser, he picked up a piece of paper lying on the floor.

"That's odd," Cole started quietly. "I don't remember drawing anything today." Opening it up, Cole realized it wasn't a drawing, but an invitation. An invitation for him.

**Dear Newcomer,**

**I want you to come to see me. Is tonight at 11 alright? I'll leave a ladder for you so you can climb up to the attic. Please visit. I'm lonely.**

** Bye,**

** XXX**

Cole couldn't believe it. Some one wanted to see him at _eleven! _More importantly, in the _attic, _where his parents forbade him from going! There was a name, but the signature was hard to make out. Stuffing the note in his pocket, Cole couldn't decide on what to do. Break his parent's trust and meet a complete stranger in a dangerous attic, or stay here...with nothing to do. Changing into his black pajamas, Cole had finally made up his mind. Tonight at eleven, he would climb up to the attic and meet whoever was up there.

* * *

><p>Hours flew by as the sky darkened. Soon all people were sleeping soundly and having great dreams. All of them except Cole, that is.<p>

'10:55' The clock in front of him blinked. Eyes wide open Cole looked up at the ceiling. Who might want to meet him at such a late hour? A hobo? A thief? A Psycho killer like in those scary movies that he wasn't allowed to watch but he snuck down anyways? Or something even worse? Gulping down a large breath of air, Cole slipped out of bed and snuck down the hallway. As said in the letter, a small ladder was resting below the attic door. Climbing up the ladder, Cole looked over to his parent's room, where they were both soundly sleeping, unaware of their son breaking the rules. Silently mouthing a 'Sorry.' Cole pushed up on the doors and climbed inside.

**AN- I'll include these once in a while to tell of some deleted stuff I had in my head. In the family night outing, I was going to have Cole meet the rest of the ninja, but decided against it so that when Cole is at school he has a little trouble at getting used to it and so when he meets the stranger, he kind of doesn't know what to do. (Can't go to mom and dad, and no friends yet! I'm a bad girl!)**

**Wow! A cliffhanger, aren't I original! Well, please leave a nice review on what you liked or disliked! Thank you for reading**


	2. Prologue-part 2

**Hey, I'm back! I'm gonna try and write every week, or every other week, if my schedule is jammed, 'kay? And with that, our next chapter begins! Woooooooooooo ooooooooooo!**

As Cole had expected from the house, the attic was full of dust and worse, rats. Crawling on his knees to avoid getting hit by support beams, Cole could see now why his dad had strictly forbidden him from coming up here. Finally though, he could see a window and near it, a small shadow.

_'This is it.' _Cole thought to himself quietly. _'I'll meet the person who lives in this house for real_! _All the noises and chills, this is the person behind it all! I think.'_**  
><strong>

Grabbing out his small hand to reach for the person in the window, Cole closes his fist and...

He grabs nothing.

"Wha-!?" Cole starts before he is grabbed by the hand of the person in front of him and he is pushed back.

"Hey, don't do that to me! It kinda tickles and hurts at the same time!"

Cole stands up, but realizes that the support beams are there. He didn't feel them as he was pushed back and he comes to realize, that, to his horror, he's floating a few feet off the ground.

"Ah! H-h-how is this even possible? I'm DEAD!"

Cole looks at his hands and sees through them to see his unconscious body on the ground. He touches his chest with his hands only for them to pass through.

" AHHHHH!"

"Wha-?" The boy turns towards him, his strawberry-blonde hair gleaming in the moon.

"Oh my Ninjago! What are you DOING here?" He looked at Cole, eyes wide.

"Okay, first off, calm _down_. Stop flailing your arms, and get over here!"

Floating near the ground,Cole glares at the boy in front of him.

"Who are you?" He demands. "And how am I FLIPPING DEAD?"

The boy in front of him waves his hand at him.

"I'm Jay, and you aren't technically _dead, _but you aren't exactly _alive, _either. Now I'm going to ask you the same thing, without the part of how I'm dead, but WHY you wanted to come up here in the first place?"

"You sent me a note right?" Cole floated over to Jay, holding out his hand. "I'm Cole, pleased to meet you, I guess."

"Yeah, me too." Jay chuckled softly.

"You said I'm not dead or alive right, so what AM I?" Cole asked.

"When you reached out to grab me, you kinda touched a plasma stink bomb I've been working on. It was going to be a prank I'd pull when you came up. When you touched it though,you reached MiddleGround, which is kind of just the world of in between. I think all we have to do is rub all the plasma off you, and you can return to your body, safe and happy! We won't see each other again, though. Hey, it was still nice meeting you, right? It does really get lonely with no one to talk to."

"I'll come up often then and you and I can hang out." Cole told Jay as he brushed off the plasma on his chest.

"You won't be able to see or hear me." Jay sighed. "I wanted to share a bunch of jokes with you too!"

"Why don't you tell me some now before I go?" Cole asked. "You're probably a great joke-teller!"

Jay looked at the moon and then Cole. Then the moon again before looking down at the ground.

"I'm too sad to think of any..."

"Maybe next time, Jay. I'll see you! Cole went into his body before sitting up And hitting his head on the support beam.

"Gah! Jay how can you..." Jay trailed off and looked up at Jay, his eyes wide.

"Cole? Why are you looking at me like that? It's really creeping me out. It's not like you can hear me though, right?"

"I-I-I can see you, Jay! Oh Ninjago, I can see you! Do you know what this means?"

Jay's eyes lit up.

"I can crack all the jokes I want?"

"That." Cole replied, yawning and turning around.

"We're friends?" Jay questions as Cole crawls some more.

"That too. It means that tomorrow, we need to talk."

"What kind of talk?"

Cole looked down through the door to make sure his parents were both asleep.

"A lot of things, Jay. Like how I can still see you, even though I'm alive and how come you live up here."

"Like in a mystery book?" Jay asked his eyes wide.

"Yup. Just like a mystery book."

**The end of the prologue! Wow! So now, I have to say, I hope you like it! R and R!**


	3. Spooktacular Special Part 1

**Hey, I'm back! Another chapter and a warning! Since it is near Halloween, this is gonna be something of a two parter! The other half will be posted on Halloween if not the day after, K?**

Cole looked up at the huge school before him. It was at least two or three stories high and covered in bland, brown bricks. In the front yard a large and faded sign read: _Marty Oppenhimer's School for the Talented. _Cole wasn't sure what the word _talented_ meant in the sign, but he hoped it meant he didn't have to dance. He had only taken a few steps before a familiar voice called out behind him.

"So, are you about as nervous as I am?" Cole rolled his eyes as he took off his back pack and pulled off the small blue ninja keychain his mother had given him this morning. She had said it was the latest trend for boys his age, and reluctantly, he took the chain.

"Jay, we've already gone over this. No one can see you, you have no reason to be nervous. And why are you even here, anyways? Didn't I tell you to stay at home? It would be best if you don't follow me everywhere or else-"

Cole was cut off by obnoxious laughter in front of him. Looking up, Cole saw three boys, one with spiky hair and a red ninja t-shirt, a blonde one to his left in a green sweatshirt and jeans, and another with white hair and a snowflake sweater and jeans. Two of the boys (the blonde and spiky-haired one) were laughing, while the white-haired boy looked down at his feet.

"What are you doing, loser? Talking to a KEYCHAIN? How pathetic! Afraid you can't make any friends here at the academy?" The spiky-haired boy started, taunting Cole.

"No! I just-"

"Oh look, Lloyd! Look at his keychain! It's not even a ninja! Just a mini figure stuck to a chain! How stupid!"

"YEAH!" Lloyd added, smirking.

"Kai..." The one on the left started. "It is most unadvisable to do this to the new student. The teachers will not be pleased with this behavior."

"Ah, shut it, Zane!" Kai snapped at him. "I could care less about the stupid teachers!"

Suddenly, Cole's hand started shaking. He looked down at Jay.

"I'm gonna punch that moron and give him what he deserves." He muttered.

"Cole that's _really _not a good idea. You just got here and-"

BAM!

Cole's fist met Kai's cheek in an instant and Kai stumbled back in shock and pain.

"Why you! You think you're funny huh? Well here's something for you, _funny guy_!" Kai hissed as he rubbed his cheek. "Next week, on Halloween, I dare you to head up to the old dojo at the end of Walker Way!"

Lloyd and Zane gasped at the same time as Cole looked down at Jay, who gave him a shrug.

"K-Kai, that isn't a good idea. Remember last time someone went there?" Lloyd stammered.

"Of course. But this loser doesn't." Kai retorted. "And, you have to bring back_ real proof_ you were there, got it? Did I mention that it's _haunted? _Good luck, loser!" Kai stumbled off with Lloyd. Zane quickly glanced back mouthing an _'I'm sorry.' _before going off with Kai and Lloyd.

"Now look at what you've gotten yourself into." Jay scolded. "There's no way you can do this."

"I'm doing it, Jay." Cole smirked. "And you're coming with."

"No way Cole! It'a haunted!" Jay replied.

"That's right." Cole said. "And you and whoever or whatever is in the dojo are on MiddleGround. We have experience. We'll be fine."

"One day of seeing a ghost doesn't count as experience."

"We're still doing it."

"OH COME ON!"

**And that officially ends part one of our spooktacular Halloween special! Read and review for a spooky shout out!**


	4. Halloween Spooktacular Part 2

**Hey! I don't know how updating will go as far as the story. But a chapter is a chapter... I'm not feeling it today...**

A chilly autumn breeze blew through the air, carrying the scent of pumpkins, candy, and apple pie. Cole shivered as he walked up to the old and worn-out dojo at the top of the street.

"Stupid Kai," Cole muttered to himself. "He started all this and he doesn't even have the guts to show up? He's the loser here!"

"You started it and now _you _have to finish it." His pumpkin trick-or-treat bag squeaked. Cole looked down at Jay and frowned.

"Thanks for reminding me, doofus. Now what is wrong with this house that no one comes here, again?"

"This dojo used to belong to this cocky guy named Dareth. He was a self-proclaimed martial arts always would do these weird dance moves and stuff until one day, he just _disappeared_."

"Jay, people don't just..._disappear. _He probably just left or something. Come on, I'm going in."

Jay flew out of the pumpkin and in front of Cole waving his arms.

"Are you crazy? And did I mention to you you're going in alone? _Without me?_ There's no way I'm going back in that spooky- Hey! Are you even listening to me?!"

Cole had now rung the doorbell to the house and Jay facepalmed, but his hand flew through his head. He looked up and saw Cole walking in and raced behind him. The doors slammed shut with a thud.

Kai and Lloyd jumped out from behind the side of the house.

"I can't believe it!" Kai smirked. "The loser took me up on my bet! Well, by the time he leaves, he'll know not to mess with me again! Lloyd, get the fake spiders and I'll grab the skeleton. Zane's coming with the stink bombs around 8, but we might not even need them! Ha!"

Kai and Lloyd laughed and grabbed their props, making their way into the dojo through the back door.

* * *

><p>The main training room in the dojo was empty, dusty and cold. Pulling up on his jacket, Cole looked over to Jay, whose face was paler than usual.<p>

"Jay, are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just-"

"Welcome to GRAND SENSEI DARETH'S DOJO! What can I do for you kids here? Wanna learn martial arts? Well, you've come to the right place! Let's begin our first lesson with the Screaming Banshee. Place your feet out-"

"Dareth!" Jay rolled his eyes. "I mean, oh _Grand Sensei Dareth_, please don't mind us as we take one of your training equipment to borrow."

"Oh, it's _you." _Dareth spat at Jay. "Have you come to mock me of my moves? Fool! I ask you to leave at once!"

"Yeah," Cole scratched the back of his head and smirked. "About that..."

"You do not listen to me?" Dareth shrieked, his eyes now glowing an ominous shade of red as many weapons and object begin to float behind him. "Then you shall be PUNISHED!"

"Oh, great." Jay dead panned. "You know I'm a ghost, right?"

"But your friend isn't!" Dareth smiled as Cole dived under the table, just narrowly missing a horde of knives thrown at him. "Perhaps he will be another trophy just like the other one!"

Jay stepped back as his eyes widened.

"No..." He murmured as his eyes flashed back to that day, years ago.

* * *

><p><em> Ninjago, 2002<em>

_It was him and a couple others. They went up to the door and knocked. No one answered. They waited. No one answered again._

_"Let's egg him. It would be a service to the rest of us." The first one said loudly._

_"No! It's haunted! There's a ghost in there! He'll kill us all!" A boy in a feathery blue suit squeaks._

_"C'mon, Jay. Don't tell me you believe that junk?" A second one scowled. Other boys snickered at Jay as he looked down at his feet. Was it his fault Raoul told scary stories today in class? And that Tammy scared him so much his pants were wet? _

_The first boy took out a carton of eggs and started pitching them at the house, each one landing somewhere On the windows. The wind blew faster and Jay could swear he felt hands reaching out behind him. By this time, the others had joined in too, four or five others throwing eggs at the house and laughing loudly. Jay backed into a tree and he saw it. A huge and shadowy figure was standing behind them, it's fangs bared and claws razor sharp._

_"LOOK OUT!" Jay cried, but it was already to late. Before they could turn around the monster ate them all in one bite. There was nothing but blood. It was on the sidewalk, the trees, him, the grass, and on the sign in front of the dojo. He just sat there and cried. It might have been his imagination, but he swore the wind was laughing at him._

_"That's what you get for messing with Sensei Dareth, you fool." It hissed as tears fell down Jay's face._

* * *

><p>"You...did that? You killed them all? Just because your house was egged!?" Jay growled at Dareth angrily. "They were only 7 and at that time, I was 2! You scared me for life because of that!"<p>

Dareth chuckled. "Yeah, you couldn't save them then and you can't save _him_-" Dareth grabbed Cole by the neck. "NOW!"

"Jay! Help!" Cole managed to get out quickly as Dareth tightened his grip on him, causing him to gag.

"Put him down, Dareth!" Jay growled again. "Or else!"

* * *

><p>In the other room...<p>

Kai and Lloyd had just finished hanging up all the spiders and skeletons when a large banging noise caused them both to jump.

"Wh-what was that?" Lloyd looked over at Kai, who shrugged.

"Beats me," he yawned. "Zane will be here any minute now, so keep an eye out for him and I'll check on the loser."

"Got it."

Kai snuck out of the back kitchen and near the doorway to the main training room when he saw Cole hanging in midair, choking.

"What the-?"

"Put him down Dareth!" A voice from nowhere cried out. "Or else!"

"Oh, I'm _scared_ of you now, Jay! Ha! He'll just be another prize to me! Another one of Grand Sensei Dareth's trophies!"

'_Jay? Who's that? There's no kid in our school named Jay.' _Kai thought to himself.

At that moment Zane walked in with the stink bombs and tapped Kai on the shoulder.

"I hope that you are not using these for a foolish purpose. I was told that this was for science." Zane looked up and gasped. "Kai, Cole is in trouble! We must help him immediately!"

"Stand back, Zane." Kai silenced him. "There's something weird about this kid."

"I SAID, LEAVE HIME ALONE!" Jay's eyes glowed green as the objects around him became enveloped in a green light and started floating.

"Kai, I do not feel well." Zane whispered to him.

"You probably had too much- Oh my Ninjago!" Kai turned to see Zane floating a mere foot off the ground and flying towards the boy in the middle with the glowing eyes. "Hang on, Zane! Lloyd, help us!" Kai cried as he and Zane were dragged into the training room and flying in the air.

"Uh, guys? I could use a little help myself!" Lloyd cried as he, too was enveloped in the green mist and flying in the air.

All the spiders and skeletons swirled in the room with Zane and Kai floating with Lloyd in a whirlpool of green mist.

"Jay! Stop! Before-!"

POP! POP! POP!

The lids of the stink bombs flew to the ground, all of them spewing foul odors into the air.

POP! POP! POP!POP! POP! POP!

More lids flew off and all the boys except Jay gagged. Dareth let go of Cole and scrambled out of the room, leaving behind an angry Jay.

"Jay, he's gone! Calm down! You can stop!"

Jay's eyes faded as he fell to the ground.

"What...happened? Where is everyone?"

"I'll tell you what happened," Kai shouted as he stood up and brushed himself off. "You and your friend nearly got us killed! What the heck is wrong with you? Are you mental or something? This was the WORST HALLOWEEN ever! C'mon Lloyd and Zane, we're leaving!" Kai huffed with Lloyd as they marched out the door. Zane looked at Jay and knelt besides him and Cole.

"Are you both alright? I apologize for Kai's recent behavior. This is something he cannot handle." He turned to Jay. "May I ask your name?"

"Jay." He paused. "You can see me?"

"I most certainly can." Zane replied. "Why wouldn't I not be able to?"

Jay looked at Cole and then looked at Zane. He sighed.

"I'm...dead."

"EXCUSE ME?!"

**And so ends the second part of our Halloween Spooktacular! I hope you had a better Halloween than I did (my friend invited us over to his hOuse for a party, and then he wouldn't do anything with us and wants to break up our little club we have to watch movies together...) anyways... R&R!:)**


	5. Possession Problems

**Hey! I'm back! I couldn't update yesterday because my family and I were busy with an engagement. By the time we got back, it was real late. Sorry about that! Oh, and another thing, age wise, Jay is about 14 as he was born in 2000, and Cole, Kai, Lloyd, and Zane are all 10. Okay, now we can move on!**

Zane and Cole were now sitting with each other at lunch. It was the day after Halloween, and both boys were silent.

"I still do not believe this." Zane shook his head at Cole. "This does not make any sense! This is obviously some sort of trick of light, there must be a logical explanation. Ghosts, however, are not real."

"It is hard to believe, isn't it?" Cole looked at his lunch, which consisted of a sandwich, milk, and a chocolate bar. He took a bite of his sandwich and gulped down his milk. "It was kind of hard for me to take in all that happened when I first met Jay. We still aren't able to figure out what happened on the night I "died.""

Zane looked at Cole curiously. "You have died? Does that mean you are a ghost as well?"

Cole chuckled. "No,no. I'm not dead. The first night I met Jay, he had this sort of plasma stink bomb. I set it off to early and ended up killing myself in the process. Jay and I got the plasma off me, and I was able to return to my body, safe and sound. But now, I could see Jay. I don't know how you and I can do it, but today, we have to get to the bottom of it."

Cole turned around to see Kai and Lloyd strutting up to them, ridiculous smirks on their faces.

"Oh boy," Cole sighed. "Pair of goons, twelve o'clock."

"But it is eleven, not twelve." Zane replied, confusion evident on his face.

"Never mind." Cole shook his head And looked up at Kai, who smiled at him.

"Hey, Cole. What are you doing with Zane? He's my friend, not yours. Nobody would want to be friends with a loser, right, Lloyd?"

Zane glared at Lloyd, giving him a you-better-not-answer-or-else look and Lloyd glanced down at his feet.

"Right, Lloyd?" Kai pressured Lloyd more.

"Aren't you going to answer me, _Lloyd? _Or will another swirly be needed?"

"I-I-I-" Lloyd stammered.

"Kai!" Zane interrupted loudly. "You would never hurt Lloyd or myself! I am not sure what has gotten into you, but you have changed drastically. It is almost like you are another person!"

"Oh yeah?" Kai sneered at Zane, smirking. "And what if I am?"

"Then you have just lost one of your friends." Zane stood up. "Now, if you will excuse me, I must be going to the library." And with that, Zane stormed out of the lunchroom and to the library.

"Alright then." Kai smiled. "I guess he just can't take the heat. Let's go, Lloyd." Kai walked back out of the lunchroom and the doors slammed shut behind him.

"Did you see that?" Lloyd looked at Cole wearily.

"See what exactly? I was more or less focused on the fact that Zane was furious with Kai."

"The way his eyes looked, they flashed a weird red color. Like he's being possessed." Lloyd frowned.

"What are we going to do about it? Tell a teacher?" Cole looked at Lloyd and laughed."Possession is just something made up in ghost stories. Don't tell me you believe it, right?"

"Ghosts exist, so possession is sounding like a good solution right about now. You seem to be wrapped up in this ghost stuff, so visit Wu's Noodles and Tea at four after school today. And tell Zane to come too."

"Me? Ghosts? You have the wrong guy, Lloyd." Cole brushed him off.

"On Halloween, there was some guy named Jay, right? You saw him as well as I can, so I know you have talent. Zane can see him now as well. the three of us and Jay have to stop whatever is in Kai. If we don't, who knows what will happen here!" Lloyd turned around. "Visit the shop at four and we'll talk, okay? Good." Lloyd ran out the doors, leaving Cole more confused than he had ever felt before.

* * *

><p>Cole walked into his house with a sense of unease. How would he get there without arising his parent's suspicions? He was certain 'A friend of mine thinks another boy in our school is possessed.' was not an excuse that would be believable.<p>

"How was your day today, Cole?" His mother asked him as he slipped his coat on the rack.

"Great. Um, mom is it okay if I meet up with a few friends at Wu's Noodles and Tea? It's for an, ah, project for class."

"Of course, honey! I'd be glad to. Just give me a couple minutes to find my jacket." Cole's mother started up the steps and Cole breathed a sigh of relief. He did it! He didn't like lying to his parents, but this was something he couldn't miss out on.

"Hey," Jay called out behind him. "where are you going? Can I come with you?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to have you with me, would it?" Cole shrugged and Jay smiled.

"Sweet. I was getting bored here anyways."

* * *

><p>The door closed behind Cole with a loud bang. He walked in and sat down at a table near the window with Zane. Jay floated in and sat across from Zane.<p>

"I see that Lloyd is the only one not here." Cole looked at Zane. "Was he just joking Or what?"

"No, his uncle owns the restaurant. He is most likely in the kitchen scrubbing dishes.

"What exactly happened that Lloyd needed you two?" Jay asked. "Doesn't he not like Cole?"

"For your information," Lloyd called out from behind, making Jay and Cole jump up, " Kai is the only one who doesn't like Cole. I just went along with him."

"How can you see me? I'm dead for Ninjago's sake!" Jay yelped. "Can _all_ you humans see me?"

"It's just a gift that me, my uncle, and my father have. It's been passed down for generations and it is only in rare occasions that a non-seeing person can see the dead."

"You can see ghosts?" Cole asked. "I guess that explains all that possession stuff." Jay and Zane looked at him curiously and Lloyd sat down beside Jay.

"I have a hunch Kai is being possessed by a spirit, which has taken total control over his body. The spirit saw Cole talking to the keychain and knew that Jay was in it. Separating them was the best bet, that's what he told me. We have to get whatever's in Kai, out."

"Hello boys," Chief Garmadon walked up to them. "Are these boys the ones you told me about, Lloyd? The case seems rather drastic."

"Yes, and it is. If it's gone on for this long..." Lloyd trailed off And looked at Cole, Zane, and Jay. "But I think we can stop whoever has Kai."

Chief Garmadon nodded. "All right then, follow me." The boys got up from the table and followed Chief Garmadon to the back of the kitchen.

"This is where all of our equipment is kept." Chief Garmadon opened the door to reveal... A room full of spices and drinks. Zane, Cole, and Jay sighed while Lloyd ran to the wall and flipped a switch behind the ramen sauce.

"Going down!" Lloyd smiled.

Beneath all of them, the floor gave way, and all of them fell down into a rusty elevator, which sped towards the ground.

"We're going to crash!" Cole cried out.

"This is crazy!" Zane shouted.

"I'm gonna barf!" Jay gurgled out as everyone took two steps away from him.

CREEEEEEEEAK! The elevator slowed as it finally reached the last floor.

"Here we are boys and ghost." Chief Garmadon opened the door to reveal a room full of gadgets and gizmos everywhere. "Welcome to the ghost room."

The boys stepped (and floated) out of the elevator in awe.

"You guys are ghost hunters?" Cole squeaked. "This is awesome."

"Yeah." Jay breathed out. "How do you even make all this?"

"That is top secret, Jay." Chief Garmadon smiled.

"Dad just goes to the junkyard and buys parts. Not that cool." Lloyd shrugged.

"Lloyd!" His father hissed at him angrily.

"We have tools, but how will all of this help us to catch the spirit?" Zane asked.

"If we can trick him into letting his guard down just enough, we can separate the spirit and Kai from each other and capture him." Garmadon walked over to a huge rack filled with millions tiny vials in each row. He grabbed several and handed them each to Lloyd, Zane, and Cole equally.

"Use the red vials to attract the ghost to the scene, and when he is defenseless, use the purple vial to separate the body from the spirit."

"Hey, how come I don't get a vial?" Jay pouted.

"Because," Garmadon scowled at him. "You're very presence could upset the spirit to the point of causing Kai's spirit to come out of the body accidentally! It would give the spirit full control of his body and it could do who knows what with it!"

"Oh." Jay said.

Cole popped open the vial and gagged.

"What's in this stuff? Dead smell?"

"Yes." Garmadon replied. "If the ghost Lloyd told me about is like the one I think it is, this scent will distract it to a point that you should be able to get it out of Kai's body."

The clock on the wall chimed loudly, signaling it was nearly five.

"All of you must go to the warehouse near the outskirts of town tonight. Jay, you'll be staying with me until we safely capture the spirit. Be careful, all of you and good luck."

All the boys walked to the elevator, now knowing the fate of their friend was in their hands.

* * *

><p>Cole stared up at the ceiling in his bed. It was 10:55, and he was waiting for Lloyd to text him saying that he and Zane were ready in the backyard. He remembered that weeks ago, at the same time, he was lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling, wondering who was up in the attic. If he had the chance, would he change it all? Never go up and meet Jay and "die", or make enemies with Kai and have Halloween all over again? He wasn't sure. He felt the whole thing was like some crazy dream. But in this dream, he couldn't wake up. A silent buzzing came from Cole's sweatshirt pocket and he held up his orange phone.<p>

"R u ready? We r in the back. -Lloyd"

Cole shifted off the bed and slipped on some gym shoes. He tiptoed down the stairs and opened up the back door to see Lloyd and Zane on a giant dragon.

"Oh my Ninjago!" Cole silently screeched. "Lloyd, what is that?"

"This is the Mecha-dragon." Lloyd grabbed Cole's hand and pulled him onto the dragon. "My dad and Jay built it so we won't take forever when we are going around town. He said that the spirit might put up a fight after we separate it from the body."

Lloyd spired the dragon and it spread its wings. The dragon shot up in the air and Cole yelped. In the house, Cole's father stirred.

"Hey, honey?"

"Yes, dear?"

"I had the strangest dream just now."

"What was it about?"

"Cole flying on a giant metal dragon with some other boys."

"That is impossible, dear. Cole is sound asleep in his bed. You should really stop eating before bed."

"You're right." Both of Cole's parents fell sound asleep, not aware of what Cole's father dreamed was true.

* * *

><p>The dragon landed in front of the warehouse with a soft thud and all the boys slipped off the dragon.<p>

"Thanks MD." Lloyd pet the dragon before turning to Cole and Zane.

"We need to spread the scented bottle all around the warehouse. Cole, you get the west side, while Zane takes the east side. I'll cover front and back."

Both boys nodded in response and opened the bottle and headed in. All of them began spreading the scent around until they heard thudding coming from outside.

"It's him!" Cole whispered to Lloyd and Zane. "Hide!"

All of them squirmed inside of empty boxes as they watched Kai enter the building, eyes glowing red.

"WhErE iS iT?" His voice was discordant and Cole had to cover his ears.

"WhErE iS ThAt DeLIcIoUs _SMELL_ CoMiNg FrOm? ThE RoTtiNg DeAd cAn'T eScApE mY NoSe!" He cackled and looked around quickly.

A flash of purple smoke filled the air and Kai screeched.

"NooOOO! ThErE's No FlEsH hErE oNlY PESKY HUNTERS! ThEy sHaLl PAY!" Kai swiftly turned and lunged at Lloyd who rolled to the side, just narrowly missing Kai's claws.

"Zane! Cole! We have to get the potion on him! I'll distract him!"

Kai lunged again at Lloyd and Zane inched closer to Kai. Kai turned around and hissed at Zane before knocking the option out of his hands, causing it to fall to the ground causing Kai to reel back in pain.

"Now Cole! Finish it!" Lloyd cried out as Cole sped foreword and splashed the potion in the Kai's face.

"AhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHHHHH! I...DON'T...WANT...TO...GO...!" Kai screamed as a spirit flew from the body and rocketed to the end of the warehouse as he fell to the floor.

"We did it!" Cole smiled. He walked over and lent Lloyd his hand and turned around to see Kai standing up and Zane with an exceptionally pale face.

"Hehehehehehehehehehehehehe..." Kai giggled. "Thank you _so much _for freeing me from that evil spirit. I know now that I have full control of this body." Kai turned around, his eyes gleamed a burning crimson. "I must bid you farewell now. I have a world to take over! Hahahahaha!" Kai sprinted out of the warehouse and welcomed the night.

"If the evil spirit is in Kai's body," Lloyd looked over at the end of the warehouse. "Then who is it that came out of the body?"

The ghost in the back of the room groaned and stood up wobbling over and falling at times.

"Ugh... My head hurts..."

"Kai!" Lloyd and Zane cried as the swarmed around their friend and began to bombard him with questions.

"Hey,hey stop it." Kai mumbled. "I don't feel so well. I feel lightheaded and dizzy. I'm going home." Kai started to walk towards the door when Lloyd and Zane stopped him.

"Kai, you won't be going home for a long time." Lloyd said quietly.

"Why not?" Kai looked at both of them. "And why are we in a warehouse that smells like someone died?"

"You're...uh...kinda...sorta...-"

"In MiddleGround." Cole shouted and all three boys turned to face him.

"I'm where?"

Wow! Longest chapter yet! I can't believe it! So, Kai was possessed by an unknown spirit. (you can guess who right? He is evil and has red eyes!) And now he's in MiddleGround as a spirit with no body (like Jay!). This chapter is huge, so I hope it makes up for the late update! Read and review please! :D


	6. United, Possession, and Memories Lost

**Hi! I'm updating this thing while playing Soul Silver. Hoping for a female Cyndaquill. Update, away!㈴2**

The boys, tired and defeated, headed back to the restaurant, unsure of where to go next.

Back in the Ghost Room...

Kai looked down through his feet and onto the ground.

"What happened? How did I even get here? What's going on?"

"Kai, take a rest." Garmadon turned to the rest of the boys. "The rest of you, come with me." They walked/floated to the back of the room, where Garmadon knelt down and harshly whispered for the boys to come closer.

"The soul that has taken control of Kai's body is the original leader of Anacondai, Pythor. Over time, he has become more violent, thus his love for flesh." At this, all the boys shuddered. "He will most likely try to make his move by uprising the Serpentine again. If he is to succeed, the world will be submerged into chaos. We must stop this at all costs. The most important thing is to not tell Kai about his body's current state. In an extreme case, he could become mentally unstable and cause even more havoc than we need at the moment. Cole, Lloyd, and Zane, keep an eye on Pythor and make sure he doesn't do something harmful to Kai's body. Jay, it is now up to you to teach Kai the ins and outs of MiddleGround. He is not to leave the Ghost Room under any circumstances. Are we clear?"

The boys nodded and turned around.

"I will phone your parents saying that you were staying with Lloyd for the night. And don't forget that Pythor is a powerful spirit. Taking him on your own could potentially damage Kai's body."

Around the corner, Kai snuck a look from behind the machines.

"What is it that they're hiding from me?" He wondered. "And what does it have to do with the Serpintine?"

* * *

><p>Pythor walked through the sewers quickly. the lingering smell of...dirt tainted his nose as Pythor inhaled and sighed. This meeting had better be worth it.<p>

"Ssso, it's the legendary hero, Pythor, hmmm?" A voice called out behind him. "I'm _quaking_ in my boots at the thought of _you_ ruling this gang." Skales stepped out in front of Pythor and smirked.

"Silence!" Pythor shouted. "Do not underestimate me, you fool! I have lived for many more years than you could ever wish to have! My wisdom would be a valuable asset to the uprise of the Serpentine."

"Is this-" Another voice called out before changing its tone to a deeper and more sinister feel. "-really true? You are the hero of the legend they speak of?"

Pythor glanced over at Skales in curiosity.

"Fangtom suffers from MPD." Skales said nonchantily. "His voice will chance once and a while."

Pythor grinned. "Then let it be known that I am here to join forces with all the Serpentine gangs! Together, we can overturn the government and rule the world!"

Cheers come from an invisible crowd and Fangtom and Skales stood behind Pythor and looked at each other. Could this really be working? Or is it just too good to be true?

* * *

><p>"Do it one more time, Kai! You've almost got it!" Jay looked up at Kai, who was swerving through various obstacles flying at him.<p>

"I want to stop-OOF!" Kai was sent flying back and crashed into the wall. Jay paused the stopwatch and read the time out loud.

" Three minutes thirty, Kai! That's a new record! Good job on that." Kai flew over and glanced down at the floor.

"Hey, Jay. I was wondering, since you can't tell me how _I_ came to MiddleGround, can you tell me how _you_ got to MiddleGround?"

Jay inhaled sharply at that moment and coughed.

"The truth is...I don't know myself."

"What?" Kai replied, obviously suspicious. "How come?"

"I can remember just about anything in my life but how I came to MiddleGround. It makes no sense to me... No matter how hard I try, it all is blurred. It's like someone was trying to erase it from me."

"Erase?" Kai said. "That's crazy. But who would do that?"

"I don't know... I just don't know..." Jay trailed off.

"Do you think all people who reach MiddleGround loose their memories like that. I don't know how I left my body, so we can be in the same boat."

"Let's forget about that stuff for now, and let's get back to training! I'm going to teach you how to posses stuff. You are able to possess inanimate objects, but you cannot possess the living. Only really, really powerful spirits can do that."

"I'm gonna become so powerful one day, that I'll be able to possess everything!"

"Practice on small things first, and work your way up. That's the key."

"Jay, is that really the best idea?" Garmadon walked up behind the two. "It might be unsafe in here."

"You're right!" Jay smiled. "Let's go practice in the kitchen and make all the noodle bowls fly off the shelf!"

Kai cheered as Garmadon's eyes widened.

"You will do no such thing! Kai, put those pens away right now! And Jay, a word."

"Awww." Kai moaned quietly.

"You of all people, should know how dangerous possession is." Garmadon scolded Jay.

"What?"

"Cole told me about Halloween yesterday, and from what it seems you have a hidden potential in you that becomes accessed under an extreme emotion."

"Extreme emotion?"

"Extreme happiness or sadness, anger or surprise. If something sets you off, there is no telling what will happen. Please, teach Kai something a little less dangerous."

"Fine." Jay smiled. "But if he complains..."

"I'll deal with him." Garmadon reassured Jay. "Now hurry and get Kai." And with that, Garmadon walked off.

"Less interesting...well, this will be fun..." Jay sighed and turned around and called out for Kai to hurry up.

**That is it! Less exciting, I know. But this one delved into plot, didn't it? So, yay for that! As always, R&R!**


	7. I Am Thankful For

**Hey, guess who just got Alpha Sapphire? This girl! (GF references are fun!) anyways, this was done later than I wanted. Sorry bout that! This talks a lot about Thanksgiving. If you aren't into that stuff, you can skip this.**

_Fire. Fire was everywhere. His vision was blurry and smoke filled his nostrils. He heard something, his own voice probably, but it was all a gargled mesh in his mind. Nothing made sense anymore. 'There!' He told himself. 'We need to go there!' He tried outstretching his hand but his vision faded and he heard a scream. A loud, terrible scream that no one should ever hear._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"_

Jay opened his eyes and sat up. Looking around, he realized there was no fire, no screaming, and no Kai.

Wait._  
><em>

Jay bolted from where he laid and quickly flew around the room. Where had Kai gone? He had only been closing his eyes for a few moments right? Jay looked over to the elevator and his fears were confirmed. The door was open. He flew towards the door and rapidly pressed the button. This would not end well for anyone, especially him.

* * *

><p>"YOU WHAT?!" Garmadon hissed at Jay in anger. His eyes shone under the lights ominously.<p>

"I just don't know where he is." Jay frowned. "It shouldn't be that hard to find him, y'know."

"Kai's life hangs in the balance because of you! If the Serpentine kill his spirit, Pythor will gain full control of his body! And if that happens..." Garmadon trailed off, and he looked up at Jay. "Find him immediately!"

"Right. Where should I start?" Jay smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Check the back room again before going out. Kai could be hiding behind a box or wall, thinking it as a trick." Garmadon turned around and faced the door. "I have to pick up Lloyd and his friends. I'll be back soon." And with that, Garmadon left, leaving Jay with a heavy feeling on his shoulders. Jay looked out the window for a few moments before turning around and going below to the Ghost Room.

Kai peeked out from behind the wall and frowned.

"Pythor, Serpentine? What are those? And what do they want with my body? I'm getting to the bottom of this now." He floated off in search of Jay.

* * *

><p>Cole looked up at the clock. 2:13 Just 4 more minutes until he and his friends would be out of school for Thanksgiving and they would celebrate at the restaurant. It's also where he would slip the question of sleeping over to which his parents would say yes and he, Zane, Lloyd, Kai, and Jay could all hang out together.<p>

"Mr. Brookstone! I know that it is almost Thanksgiving, but _please _pay attention in my class!" The teacher rapped the board with her knuckles before going on with her lesson.

Cole looked over at Lloyd, who shrugged. It wouldn't matter what happened now, it only mattered when-

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

-the bell rung.

The students got up and their feet And cheered loudly. Some began to dance, others sung, and one Melissa Foster was looking suspiciously close to kissing Lloyd on the lips.

"Sit down right now!" The teacher cried and the students fell silent. She's shook her head and smiled. "Remember to have a safe Thanksgiving break and don't do that again!"

"The students silently walked out the doors and once they got out, they began to dance and sing once more.

"Are you guys coming over tonight for our early Thanksgiving celebration?"

"Is that even a question, Lloyd? And did you see Melissa in there? She looked ready to make-out with you!" Cole nudged Lloyd and smirked as Lloyd blushed deeply.

"Cole, that is a most disturbing thought. After all, it is not Lloyd's fault that girls find him most attractive. Now, let us move to the subject of the party tonight, shall we? My father has approved of me coming along tonight for the sleepover and the party before." Zane looked over at Lloyd and patted him on the back.

At this point, Lloyd was blushing so much, he had to hide his face under his hood.

"Shut up." He muttered looking down at his feet. Cole laughed.

"Maybe you should invite her to the party. You two have good chemist-Oof!"

Cole fell to the ground and looked up at a girl about a year younger than him holding a flyer, a worried expression on her face. She gasped as he stood up and brushed himself off.

"Oh, gosh! I'm so sorry! I should be watching where I'm going! My name is Nya, and have you seen my brother, Kai?" She handed Cole a poster with Kai's picture on it. Zane and Lloyd glance at each other and Cole takes a deep breath.

"Ah, we haven't seen him, I'm sorry. Would you like to come over for a Thanksgiving celebration tonight, though? It might help ease your mind off your brother."

Nya smiled at him gently, her hazel eyes gleaming in the sun.

"I would love to go! Thank you so much! Where's it at?"

Cole shook his head.

"Don't worry, you, Zane, and I can all go together."

Nya smiled. "Thanks! Six is fine?"

"Of course."

"I'll see you then!" Nya rushed off around the corner. paper flying through the air.

"What happens if Kai sees Nya?" Lloyd asked Cole.

"I don't know." Cole replied looking at the sky.

"There is a high chance that Kai will see Nya and regain his memories." Zane stated. "We must stop that from happening."

"And how do we do that, Zane?" Lloyd asked.

"I do not know, Lloyd. I do not know."

**Wow. I feel like these chapters get shorter and shorter sometimes, but I'll try to break that. I have a little tidbit of trivia for you about the original story idea! Nya was originally supposed to be in MiddleGround, like Jay and the two would eventually fall in love. I scrapped the idea after Possession Problems and the entire 'Kai is in MiddleGround' thing. Finally, there is a Phoenix Wright reference in the chapter, find it and get a shout out! For now, R&R!**


	8. I Am Thankful ForPt 2

**Again, I made this at night. I'm not sure why I do this to myself. Its because of my project I've been working on like forever, I think. Read on! Bold italics is dark voice and just italics is regular voice.**

_The murky saltwater enveloped him as he sunk deeper and deeper below the surface. He couldn't move his body, much the less try to swim to the top._

_'No!' A voice in his head screamed. 'Move your arms, flap those feet! You can't give up! A ninja never quits!'_

_**'Why bother, little ninja?' **A second voice smoothly called out. **'Resisting makes you sink in this eternal pit even faster.'**_

_He wanted to say something, anything, but his mouth wouldn't open. Instead, a large amount of water filled his cheeks and he spat it out__. His vision was blurry, he couldn't see the light at the surface. Who was he? Why had he jumped in? What was with this blue ninja suit? Could he find the answers in this dream? He doubted the last one as he could feel himself drifting out of consciousness._

_'NO!' The first voice cried. 'What about your life? What about Zane, Cole, Lloyd, and heck, even Kai! They need you there to guide them! Don't give up!'_

_'**Don't listen to this idiotic voice, ninja.' **The second voice protested. '**Re...nce...s...fut...e...Ninja.' **The voices were becoming fuzzy in his head and he closed his eyes one last time._

Jay gasped and opened his eyes. He shot from where he had laid and flew up screaming. Kai rubbed his eyes and flew over.

"Jay, did you have another pack of ramen before bed? You know those things are bad for you, right?"

"No. I did not. I just," Jay paused and chose his words carefully. "Had a bad dream, okay?"

Kai smiled and Jay growled. "Don't give me that look, Kai! It's true! I dreamt I drowned and there were these voice in my head calling me ninja and it mentioned you too!"

"Hey, Jay, what's with all the screaming?" Cole walked up to both Jay and Kai grinning.

"Ghosts shouldn't be afraid of anything, right? Don't tell me you're afraid of the dark or something?"

"No, I had a real bad dream." Jay frowned. "It was me, I think, and I was drowning. There were these two voices in my head, too. One tried to get me to swim to the top, the other..." Jay trailed off, deep in thought.

"What is wrong, Jay? You seem distressed." Zane looked up at Jay, eyes full of concern.

"It's nothing, I guess, just a bad dream." Jay brushed them all off before smiling.

"Cole, I heard there's a girl coming over for a 'date', right? Who's the poor lady? Did you bribe her or something?"

Cole blushed a deep shade of red before looking up at Jay.

"I didn't bribe anyone, Jay. She's just coming over for the Thanksgiving dinner. Maybe you should go get on some nicer clothes for tonight." Cole pointed towards the door. "Why don't you get ready? _Now_.

"I won't be seen by anybody but you guys, so it won't matter. I want to know who it is so Kai and I can make fun of Cole the whole night!"

"You will do no such thing." Zane stated. "The girl who is coming over, Nya, is Kai's-mph!" Zane was cut off by Lloyd putting his hand over Zane's mouth.

"Get ready. Now, Jay. We'll tell you about the party later. And if you even _try _to mess up tonight I swear I will-" Lloyd was cut off with Jay waving his hand dismissively.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be dead. Wait." Jay looked at Lloyd "How can you threaten me to be dead if I'm in MiddleGround, which is kind of like dying, but isn't or maybe I'm really dead and that would mean that Kai is too but that wouldn't make any sense because Kai's body is being pos- I mean um it's somewhere over the rainbow?" Jay smiled cheekily at Kai who raised an eyebrow.

"I'm being possessed by someone aren't I?" He responded looking at Jay.

"Uh, oops?"

"JAY!" Cole and Lloyd glared over at him while Zane looked over at Kai.

"I've heard you guys whispering with Garmadon, I'd like to know the truth. You're my friends and I at least have a right to know. Can you at least tell me that much?"

Zane shook his head. "We cannot tell you for your own good, Kai. Please do not question us."

"And no snooping on us!" Jay huffed. "That's just rude, Kai."

"Alright, I'll stop." Kai promised with his fingers crossed behind his back. He promptly turned atound and floated off to find something to do.

"She's coming at six guys." Cole smiled. "I'll see you later Lloyd and Zane. C'mon, Jay."

* * *

><p>The old clock in the hallway chimed six while Cole looked himself over in the mirror. He fidgeted with his bow tie before racing down the stairs and crashing into his mother. He yelped in surprise before standing up and brushing himself off.<p>

"Mom, I'm so sorry about that I'm nervous, I guess."

His mother smiled and patted him on the back.

"Don't be nervous honey. Even if a girl will be with you act yourself and you'll be fine. When your father first dated me, he fidgeted so much, the table nearly flipped over. In the end though, we had a great time together."

At that moment, Cole's father came out of their bedroom.

"Honey, do you know where I put my turkey tie, I can't seem to find it."

"Lou, we've been over this. That tie is absolutely _ridiculous_. Wearing it is an insult to fashion." Cole's mother shook he head.

"It's absolutely perfect for tonight though! I thought I put it on the bed... Maybe in the laundry chute?" Cole's father went down the steps and into the laundry room.

"Not here."

A shirt quizzed by Cole's face. Jay floated in and looked over at Cole who mouthed '_Missing tie_.' Jay mouthed back an '_Oh_.'

"Not under there."

A pair of pants flew at Jay's face and he ducked.

"Can your dad _not_ throw clothes all over the house?"

"It's not here either."

Cole's Clutch Powers underwear went flying in the air...and landed right in front of Nya as she walked in. Nya screamed in surprise and stepped back.

"Clutch...Power...undies? Nice choice."

Cole blushed furiously as more clothes were thrown into the air and his mother sighed.

"Lou, we have a guest."

Another shirt flew in the air.

"LOU!"

"Ah, hi! I'm Cole's father and this is his mother. Sorry about that. I'm just trying to find a tie to wear. Well, I guess we should get going, tie or no tie."

Nya smiled. "Thank you so much for taking me tonight. I've been so worried about my brother and this is quite a relief."

"The pleasure is all mine." Cole's father replied as everyone walked (or in Jay's case, floated) to the car. Jay elbowed Cole and smiled.

"She's a keeper, all right. Just don't let her get _under _your skin. Or else she might _wear _you out_!" _Jay howled with laughter and earned a 'Shut up!' from a furious Cole.

* * *

><p>The restaurant was not busy at all when Cole, Zane, Nya and Cole's family stepped in. They were greeted with a large table covered in a plain white cloth and Lloyd dressed as a pilgrim blowing some kind of trumpet. Cole sighed and looked at Zane, who face palmed. Nya smiled.<p>

"Are you supposed to be a pilgrim or something? That's so cute! I can't believe it!"

Cole raised an eyebrow.

"I get $20 for doing this the whole time." Lloyd explained and both boys nodded their heads. Just then, Garmadon, Misako, and Wu came out and welcomed everyone with a number of meals from shrimp to chocolate cake.

"We're not allowed to eat the cake until after dinner or my mom will slap you." Lloyd sighed. "Trust me, I tried it all." Nya looked over at the kitchen doors and saw a flash of red. She turned to Lloyd and frowned.

"Is there anything else I can do to help? Any more plates to bring out or something? I think I saw someone behind the doors and they might need help."

"N-no! I mean, no thank you, Nya. You're the guest tonight and should be relaxing. Take a seat and stay awhile." Lloyd pulled up a chair and Nya daintily sat down.

"Tell us about who you have in your classes, Nya." Cole smiled sweetly at her and Nya blushed.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to.."

Meanwhile, in the kitchen...

"Jay, are you sure this I safe?" Kai questioned as he pulled off his goggles.

"Of course it is. Just focus and, KERBLOSH! Homemade popcorn."

"Kerblosh isn't a word, Jay."

Jay smiled. "Details, details. Just start popping the corn, Kai."

"Alright, if you say so." Kai stared intensely at the ear of corn in front of him.

'Think warm. Hot cocoa, jalepinos, warm fire...' The list went on and on in Kai's head as the ear of corn began to become popcorn. His thoughts slowly began to drift to his friends.

'Angry...I'm mad at Jay, Cole, Lloyd, and Zane for not telling me the truth! Why won't they tell me!?'

The corn popped and soon the popcorn itself began to burn. Other ears of corn were set on fire and the alarm began to blare. Water splashed all over the floor and Jay yelped and flew off to Cole.

'WHAT AM I DOING WRONG? I JUST WANT TO KNOW THE TRUTH!'

"Jay, what the heck is going on back there? Is something _burning_?" Cole sniffed the air and turned to looked in the kitchen. "You didn't-"

"Teach Kai how to set things on fire?" Jay finished quickly. Cole gasped and Lloyd looked at Zane desperately.

"YOU WHAT?" Cole shrieked. "I thought you two just messed with the oven! We have to get in there before he seriously injures someone! C'mon!" Cole dashed into the smoke. Lloyd and Zane following closely behind.

"It might be easier to call the fire department!" Jay shouted as he too, became enveloped in the smoky kitchen.

* * *

><p>It burned Cole's eyes as he frantically searched for Kai.<p>

"Kai! Kai!" He called out loudly. "Where are you?" He felt something hot fall down on his right and he jumped away.

"Be careful guys! Kai could be anywhere in here and the whole place might fall down at any time!" He stepped forward carefully and saw a shimmering light ahead of him.

"There's a light! That might be Kai! Let's go!"

"Yessir!"

"Alright!"

"We're so hooped!"

"Shut up Jay!" Cole retorted. The four of them went deeper into the smoke, unaware Nya was trailing closely behind.

"They know where Kai is?" She said quietly to herself. "Why would they lie to me?" Nya ran forward, careful not to make noise and upset the others.

* * *

><p>The boys and Nya had finally reached Kai, who was burning everything in sight. All of the boys ran to the center and grabbed Kai's legs.<p>

"Kai, stop!"

"Kai, please! You're burning the restaurant!"

"Dude, this isn't funny!"

Kai easily shook all of them to the ground and made flames in his hands.

"You guys won't tell me anything about how I came here and I'm sick of it! Tell me why I'm here and what's going on!"

"Kai! Kai! Kai!" Nya called out to her brother who turned,his expression softening.

"Sis? I'm right here!"

"Cole? Have you seen Kai? I can't believe you know something about him and didn't tell me!"

"Sis?" The flames died down and Kai floated to her. "Nya...Ah!" Kai clutched his head and went on his knees.

"Kai?"

"The pain..." Kai groaned loudly.

"Where are you?"

"Ninjago, it HURTS! Make it stop! These memories..." A small spark came up from the ground, but no one noticed.

"C'mon, it's me, Nya! Don't you...remember?"

"...are they even mine?" Small flames began to rise from the ground as Kai clutched his head harder. Cole ran over to Nya.

"Stop, Nya! He's not here!"

"No! He is! I know he is!" She cried out, tears threatening to fall.

"Please come out!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The flames roared from the ground and a burning pillar was about to fall down on Nya. She screamed as Cole pushed her out of the way and was crushed by the pillar.

"Cole?" Nya squeaked. "Oh my Ninjago! Cole!" She tried to get over to him, but was held back by Lloyd and Zane.

"Nya, now's not the time for this! We need to go, NOW!" Lloyd pulled her and Zane out the kitchen doors just before the rubble fell, sealing the door shut.

"No..." Jay and Nya whispered to themselves quietly. "It's all my fault."

**This is crazy! What will happen to Cole? Will Kai ever find out the truth? Will Nya know what _really_** **happened to Kai? Find out next chapter! P.S. I was thinking of either doing a Five Night's At Freddy's Ninjago version story or another idea I have involving dragons. Which would you guys like to see? Tell me in the reviews please! As always, R&R!**


End file.
